Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Defiant-2.jpg *Image:Defiant-2.jpg - replaced with Image:Defiant firing pulse phasers.jpg - more interesting angle, no citation issues. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:23, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', or at least do not replace. The older one is a higher quality image. Personnally, I also think the angle is fine. I don't think there is anything wrong with the old one, and I don't like the new one. --OuroborosCobra 16:52, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :*Changing to Delete unless it can be properly cited. I some how missed that when I first voted, sorry. --OuroborosCobra 19:53, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'delete' "defiant-2" -- there is something wrong with it -- its not cited. i suppose we could keep it or an image like it, but we need to be aware of a source. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:06, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' unless it can be properly cited. -- Jaz talk 19:39, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... I rather like this image. I don't really think there's any harm in keep'ing this a few more days while I ask Jorg if he might know where it comes from. --From Andoria with Love 08:17, 1 July 2006 (UTC) *'Keep. It's a quality action pic. --Sheliakcorp talk 04:26, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' Although it is a good angle, we're not gonna cite this. The details are too 'not off' to be a screen cap, this is an odd promotional image or fan made, or something else. - AJ Halliwell 04:34, 3 August 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, this has been here for too long and no one's yet to supply a source. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 12:02, 10 August 2006 (UTC) More unused images... DS9 Drama ;Image:FleetWormhole.jpg or Image:FleetDisappears.jpg Unless we're making the DS9 flipbook, I could see why we could use both, but where? - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' one of them (preferebly the first, the second might be usable), although an interesting note, there looks to be modified Jem'Hadar attack ships that seem to have additional nacelles mounted on top, Jem'Hadar battle cruiser style. Maybe worth noting somewhere? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg ;Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg : I don't see why we should keep this image since we also have Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. Considering the concept wasn't even used, I vote to delete it. (comment by User:Ottens) *'Keep'. I like it more then Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. I like that it is from the front, and I think it is nnice to have a shot that shows what the "exhaust" would have been like (particularly that third, middle one). --OuroborosCobra talk 17:04, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *Depending on our copyright policy, both images might need to be deleted as "not fair use". In that case delete both. Otherwise, keep both, because they show different angles of the design. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Duplicates ;Image:Nausicaan hologram.jpg and Image:Nausicaan.jpg Both same person, different angles. I think reverting Nausicaan.jpg to the Production photo (from "The Art of Star Trek") would give a good picture of the species, but we probably don't want pic from a book do we? Either way, keeping both is ridiculous, and the picture their both of is better titled at "Nausicaan hologram." - AJ Halliwell 02:18, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::Delete Image:Nausicaan hologram.jpg. I prefer Image:Nausicaan.jpg. Ottens 08:43, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::Deleted the first one. --From Andoria with Love 05:14, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ---- ;Image:Moon landing.jpg and Image:Neil Armstrong.jpg Close to same image, one is brighter (perhaps annoyingly though.) - AJ Halliwell 02:18, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Image:TerranEmpireFlag.gif ;Image:TerranEmpireFlag.gif Haven't we voted on this before? Either way, it's not being used, and it's a fan creation. - AJ Halliwell 17:44, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *This (or a similar image) was indeed voted for deletion once before. I think it should qualify for an immediate deletion myself... delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:31, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *Eh? Um, hmmm. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:11, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 05:14, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Image:enterprise-emh.jpg ;Image:enterprise-emh.jpg : Image of EMH from Star Trek: First Contact; we already have Image:EMHMarkI.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 03:28, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Image:Logo Kris presUFP small.gif ;Image:Logo Kris presUFP small.gif: Image uploaded solely for the purpose of being used in a signature. Last I checked, personal images were not allowed to be uploaded (sorry, Sheliak). --From Andoria with Love 05:24, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. My brain hurts. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:12, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 21:08, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Ntcars03 & 04 ;Image:Ntcars03.jpg and Image:Ntcars04.jpg: A user went a little overboard with the TCARS example images. Image:Ntcars01.jpg and Image:Ntcars02.jpg gets the job done rather well, I think. --From Andoria with Love 04:14, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' all four. I replaced the other two on the page, as the naming is kind of unspecific. - AJ Halliwell 14:10, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' all four. In fact, I am going to put up a nomination for the other two, just so we are all nice and kosher. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Ntcars01 & 02 ;Image:Ntcars01.jpg and Image:Ntcars02.jpg: See above. Since AJ suggested they all be deleted, I have nominated the remaining two for deletion. Image:Battle Warmup.jpg ;Image:Battle Warmup.jpg: This was marked for deletion on the 1st. Appears to be a fan-created computer image. Nice, but doesn't belong. --From Andoria with Love 13:31, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', but oh so pretty. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:51, 11 August 2006 (UTC)